A Moment of Respite
by Mystic Blade
Summary: The romantic side vignette of Adventure Time with Altair that takes place between chapter 42 and 43 for the readers that requested it (not intended for minors). The side chapter occurs immediately after #42 so it's highly recommended for new readers to read the entire tale first. Thank you in advance.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of this wonderful franchise except Vivian.

_**A/N**_: This is the stand alone chapter, between 42 and 43, from _'**Adventure Time with Altair**'_ for the readers that requested it. It contains sexual content that should not be read by minors or those uncomfortable with such situations so please hit the back button on your browser. Unless the entire main story has been read, many will be perplexed so you have been gently warned. Thanks!

* * *

**Music Inspiration**: Ramin Djawadi- _"I Am Hers, She Is Mine"_

* * *

**A Moment Of Respite**

* * *

Altaïr didn't break their kiss as he moved towards the nearest bed, keeping her body close to share the soothing warmth. Increasing the space between them raised the risk of her rejecting him at the last minute and he would not allow that after prying out a few words of truth. Sitting down on the mattress void of any previous warmth, he gazed at his companion as the lantern bathed their area in a yellow glow to bring a little warmth into the small room. He took a moment to outline her figure with his hands, smiling to the clothes hanging off her petite frame, and pulled her onto his lap without hesitation. Vivian paused slightly as she straddled his hips, knowing they were venturing into new territory and was about to recite his future (along with her common sense) when he pressed his lips against her throat to deliver a warm kiss. Damn, he was good. His hand lowered to her hips, outlining the curves that were always hidden by the modest robes she wore and sought her lips once more to taste them. She had come close to biting him on more than one occasion to keep him at bay but tonight, she returned each kiss with the same fervor.

Her fingers ran through his short hair, lightly scratching his scalp but her thumbs gently grazed his skin. They moved downwards to trace the taut contoured muscles of his back and she broke their kiss when his hands trailed from her thighs towards her lower back. His fingers snaked underneath the sleeping tunic to roam over her bare back, outlining the convex curve of her lower spine with his fingertips, and he whispered teasingly, "You need a smaller gown to sleep in."

She agreed with a soft 'mm-hmm' as her lips trailed over his throat to deliver soft kisses, focused solely on their actions rather using her mind because it wouldn't hesitate to chastise her. He'd never made her feel so feminine as she'd muted her appearance severely to society's norms and blended into the male gender in Quelimane to gain a little freedom. She'd hold onto that as a desperate reason for her defenses failing against him and his damnable charms. Otherwise, the logic screaming 'what the heck are you doing' in its impenetrable vault would find the key to freedom. His hand pressed against her lower back to draw her hips closer to his and her breathing paused when she felt a soft prod underneath her. Well, the assassin hadn't hidden _that_ blade very well. She was treading into unknown territory with the man and halted in her movements to sigh, "Altaïr."

"Just one night with you, lose yourself in this" he whispered against her neck and she embraced him, knowing full well that she'd already invested her deepest emotions in him. She cradled his head in her arms to offer support but what could she do to offer herself the same? A single brush of his fingers against her skin left her speechless to the reality before her and for loving each second of it. His arms held her close to his chest to prevent a sudden escape, his nose slowly tracing down the side of her neck to breathe gently, "Before we leave for danger. No destinies, no responsibilities, nothing but a room with endless freedom."

She tightened her arms around his neck to bask in his body heat and leaned close to whisper in his ear, "I've never slept with a man."

He hesitated to that private secret because she'd always been rather loose with that topic to ire him and he'd assumed otherwise. How was he supposed to think otherwise when she made lewd comments about everything he did? Goodness, the jokes she'd made about swords. Knowing that now, it made him feel . . . wary . . . and incredibly attracted. He'd never been with many women (Malik would laugh at the tiny number) but none had been in Vivian's position, surprised when she spoke softly, "Only tonight, your path lies elsewhere."

Her lips captured his to silent any replies to that and he resumed their actions but with special care towards Vivian. He wouldn't dare to hurt her in any way and although he promised one night only, he couldn't help his natural attraction towards the lively woman. It wasn't love (or so he believed) but he'd certainly protect her to the death and if anybody tried to court her, he'd rip out their esophagus with his bare hands. Did that count as love? He'd never heard of the word until very recently when he walked through a small town and overheard a conversation in a stakeout. Just how much more could you care for another person when all you thought of was them in the quiet solitude of night? He hated the fact that she brought him simple joys in life but was a resident of an entirely different realm than his own. Why did the world torture him by bringing her to him if it would only take her away in the end? She never hesitated to point out the specific paths towards his future, hating being forced down a path already set before him, and was continuously tempted to veer off course. A prime example was his current actions. Throughout it all, he could only ask why he had to give her back to her age. He'd grown very fond of her company and although he couldn't offer her much, he could always promise that he'd never be far from her.

Her warm hands snuck underneath his tunic to caress his skin, playfully scratching at his flat stomach before gently kneading the muscles of his shoulders. His right hand cupped one of her breasts to gently caress the bare mound and she leaned into his touch with a small sigh, her breath hitching when his thumb grazed over her nipple. The cold air had erected them as goosebumps had broken over her flesh and the sensation doubled with his sensual touch. It was an electric flicker down her spine that left her toes wiggling in excitement as her spine arched towards him. Her hips involuntarily rocked against his and he pulled her close, smiling to her eager movements as he nipped hungrily at her throat. He flicked the pebbled nub with a soft touch that left her groaning softly against his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders to the sweet sensation. The fact that he couldn't see those perky mounds through her gown added to that allure and he gently bit into the start of her left shoulder with a soft grunt to pent out his own attraction.

Her fingers grasped the end of his tunic to pull it over his head and he raised his arms, allowing her to free him from it. The cool air seeped into his skin and he moved towards the center of the bed, enjoying her gentle nips on his shoulders as her fingers caressed his head. His lips broke into a smile when she asked if he liked what she was doing but frankly, anything from her end brought him delight after being pushed away for weeks. He wanted to span every area of her body with his hands, feel her breath against his skin, and hear his name from her lips- everything a man could receive from a lover. He pulled down the covers to enter the bed, his lips leaving the crook of her neck as he pulled the linen sleeping gown over her head carefully and placed it beside the pillow for later. His partner was keener towards male clothing but he'd prod her to purchase a more feminine gown at the next port, especially after gazing at her nude form in front of him. There certainly wasn't anything masculine about her figure as his right hand outlined the natural curve of her hips, tracing it upwards towards her leaner waist with an appreciative smile.

She was beautiful to him under those robes with smooth skin that had yet to bear the scars his held (although mosquito bites marred it here and there), briefly wondering if they lowered his physical appeal. The cold struck her back and Vivian immediately wrapped her arms around him to cover herself discreetly somehow, pressing her bare skin against his with blush tinting her cheeks for the exposed position. A flicker of insecurity flashed in her mind since he was the first to share such an intimate moment with her and hoped she stacked up to his own awesomeness; he was perfect, plainly put, in her mind. He'd continuously told her to cover up her figure and here he was, practically unwrapping her for himself. It was certainly a little nerve-wracking to say the least as she bit her bottom lip to drown her worries. Her feminine confidence still plummeted slightly at knowing her body was softer at the edges than his chiseled physique.

"Don't be nervous, Vivian" he reassured gently as he felt her entire frame stiffen in his arms and needed her to know there was nothing to be shy about. Why would she when he was attracted to her by mere presence? His breath tickled her ear as he kissed the start of her jawline, his rough fingertips creating wonderful friction against her skin when they smoothed over her hips to cradle them close. Her fingertips traced over the contours of his abdominal muscles, outlining the scars of past battles as she added appreciative kisses to his lips. Well, that was one question answered.

She chuckled softly against his cheek when he teased her about the lack of undergarments and she bit the lobe of his right ear gently, reminding him that she slept alone in the room. Her tongue dabbed at his skin as her breath tickled his ear, her quick breathing telling him that she was as engrossed as he was. One hand caressed her left breast and she bit back a small moan when his lips met the other, arching her back to accept his touch. He was stirring new feelings within her body and she relished each one, repeating his name with each dab of his tongue or the feel of his lips on her skin. If this was what all the fuss was about in modern times, they could count her in the happy wagon because it felt absolutely divine. He found his own pleasure with each ragged gasp as he caressed her breasts and her fingers weaved into his hair when he gently bit one of the hardened nubs to increase the sensation. The surprised whimper of delight she gave a second afterwards told him he was doing just fine and her cheeks flushed when she caught him smiling. The building heat between her legs sought release as each caress built the need within her body and she tried to move her hips away from his. Bedroom etiquette in ancient times could be very different from what hers was.

He noticed the sudden shift and assumed she'd had a change of mind, halting his caresses as he asked, "What is it?"

Her sheepish voice brought an amused chuckle from his end when she murmured secretly, "I'll dampen your sleeping breeches."

"I won't be having much use for them tonight anyway" he excused gently and pulled her back onto his lap, emphasizing his dismissal by bucking his hips against hers. Her breath hitched as she felt the growing erection rub against her own sex, gripping his shoulders when he rolled her hips against his with his hands to bring pleasure to both of them. Well, that was new. Her lips parted as he brought further euphoria to her body and he felt his breeches dampening with each swing of her hips, caressing the swell of her pelvic bone with his thumbs to guide her eager movements. The bulge of his erection brushed against her swollen clit, bringing waves of pleasures through her body with each move to that highly sensitive area. His hands left her body for a moment to loosen his breeches as the garb was becoming tightly constrictive and left the strings untied to be free. His breath hitched when her fingertips ran along his exposed length that peeked through the cloth and they ventured underneath the fabric to touch the base. She was daring with her touch but again, she came from a different time and curiosity was understandable.

"Well, it's certainly different when it's not anatomy class" she whispered softly to herself as she was beginning to unveil a man's body for the first time in her eyes and gulped softly to what she was delving into. There was excitement, apprehension, wonder, and nervousness flooding her entire body as her gaze flickered back to his. The golden candlelight illuminated the golden flecks in his brown eyes and she felt like a small sheep under that piercing hue. A reassuring kiss was all she needed to lower his breeches to free the hidden blade she'd teased him about continuously at camp. Her fingers caressed the entire shaft as she observed him curiously but touching him was enough to make a pool of her own wetness. Hmm, he definitely was not compensating with the hidden blade like she enjoyed teasing him about in camp. She allowed him his freedom afterwards since she wasn't going ahead of herself or frightening him away by being bold. She'd go down infamously for being the first woman to scare an almighty assassin out of bed. He enveloped her in his arms to continue where they'd left off, soothing any worries as he whispered everything would be fine. She believed every word because she wouldn't be safe and alive if he was lying.

"Everything you feel is normal but don't hesitate to tell me anything" he reassured one last time since he was watchful of every little movement, making sure she wouldn't feel afraid or nervous. She leaned against him with an affectionate smile to trail her nose up the side of his neck, whispering he was the handsomest man she'd ever met. The intimate connection increased when she added in that she was heavily drawn to his intellect as well and enjoyed their debates. His nose brushed against hers as she murmured her honest compliments and he mused playfully, "You tell me this now, little badger?"

"I won't be able to do so after this and you know it" she replied simply and embraced him close; her legs hugging him close automatically. Like he'd asked, this was the only time they could freely admit everything since their attraction had been branching for quite some time. Her hands clasped the sides of his face to peer at him directly and she kissed his upper lip before murmuring caringly, "For tonight, I am yours and you are mine."

"I never figured you for the dominant type in private" he chuckled lightly to her words as he enjoyed 'belonging' to her romantically for at least one night. He'd rather have her for the rest of his days after experiencing more affection for her than any other woman he'd met. His Vivian wasn't meek and her desire to grow stronger under his watch added to those sentiments for her as she tried her best. She merely smiled with confidence at impressing him with her declaration and he replied earnestly, "I'm yours without asking, Vivian."

He'd never have believed the witty historian would be grinding against his hips in the middle of the night with pleasure etched over her face after all their arguments but dangerous times brought people together. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't been longing after her through their stay at the port and the feeling was mutual on her end. He laughed at the market boy who tried to steer her away from him because Altaïr competed for her favor fiercely. Of course, the poor young man was only trying to seek a future wife like many civilian men of his era but Vivian would fare better elsewhere. Altaïr needed a partner first and foremost, a confidante, which suited him perfectly with Vivian's insight. Her upbeat personality balanced his in a good combination and encouraged him to try his hardest . . . he appreciated that and her.

His hands cupped her buttocks for an affectionate squeeze against his hips, his erection pressing against her, and he breathed against her neck, "How much do you need me, Vivian?"

"The entire fandom multiplied by that of Star Wars" she whispered against his ear, closing her eyes to memorize his unique scent and the calloused feel of his fingers. Gone was the familiar smell of leather and cinnamon that accompanied him since their travels; the stay at Quelimane bringing a salty ocean scent and the smell of fresh clay from his current job. Altaïr decided that it meant 'a lot' since her speech had a tendency to trail back to futuristic times and shuddered with a low groan escaping his lips when she nipped the nape of his neck- well, she found a sensitive spot.

"No boggling jargon tonight" he groaned with pleasure as her grazing bites sent tingles down his spine and buried his face in her long hair. She agreed instantly to grant him that verbal comfort zone and added another playful nip to his neck. Hmm, he wondered just how firm her amorous bites could be. Her strength was nothing compared to his but her nibbles were delightful against his skin.

His right hand reached down to cup the private junction between her legs and she shivered to the new sensation, his fingertips gently trailing along her wet folds. There was no question whether she desired him and he captured her lips to deliver his appreciation of it. He'd never seen her look as beautiful as she did in the night, safely held in his arms as her lips kissed his fervently with want. He wanted to be her lover and although their goals were similar for the best of mankind, she was insistent to return home . . . a path he couldn't follow. Also, the fact that he was a father always unsettled Vivian as she viewed herself as the trespasser in his path. She was steadfast in her duty, a trait he admired, but he was also quite skillful of defeating such fortresses. After all, their current moment was a lot of progress in the right direction- even if for one night.

Carefully, he laid her down on the bed before the cold reduced them to shivers and pulled down his breeches to remove them carelessly with haste. The cold air froze his feet rather quickly but his blood was turning into fire with each second that passed with Vivian in his company. She chuckled softly in the candlelight's glow as she watched him fiddle with the stubborn breeches until he flung them off from his left foot. Even inanimate clothing defied him! Her fingertips traced over his back in gentle circles and the allure of her touch brought him back into the bed within seconds as he lay down to embrace her. She accepted him with a warm smile, chuckling against his neck as he hissed to the cold night and she wrapped the covers around his shoulders to decrease his goosebumps. He took notice of the gesture and rested his elbows over her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her deeply, groaning into the kiss as he allowed his emotions to be unrestrained.

Vivian felt that desire in the physical sense as his erection pressed against her pubic bone and her fingertips wrapped around it gently. Her hand moved up and down to caress him and his body stilled immediately to the new action. In his era, women were supposed to bed their married spouse to produce children and those that ventured past that were seen as harlots for being peculiar. Maria had obviously broken those rules but he'd done most of the work as she'd accepted him as an equal but hadn't reciprocated to what Vivian was doing. She was returning each of his caresses with one of her own, completely synchronizing the amount of pleasure they gave to the other; he'd never experienced such. The words slipped out of his lips before he could stop them, "What are you doing?"

"I might be a little sheep all on my own but I've heard my share of advice from friends to know my way around the bedroom" she replied with a playful smile as their established trust gave her that confidence and pushed him back on the mattress to straddle his hips. Cosmopolitan magazine was indeed helpful for a gal. Her bold move fueled his desire as she leaned down to kiss him with an eager tongue but she broke it off seconds later to lean back, the blankets pooling around her waist. He allowed the next move to be hers and careful nimble fingers gripped his member to caress it from base to tip, his eyes widening when her other hand cupped his testicles gently to roll them with the same delicate care. What a daring little woman she'd become! He was struck speechless but he trusted her enough to continue handling his precious merchandise (he was certain she had a wittier term already). Her voice shook softly as she admitted modestly with a gaze full of warmth, "Definitely unexpected territory. Brings a new name to read and apply."

Immediately, he was tempted to bed her but the touch on his sensitive flesh was immobilizing and he could only manage a whisper, "You sly little bookworm."

She chuckled softly, smiling when he sat up to bury his hands into her loose hair to return the same care she'd given. His lips touched her temple before he delivered an appreciative kiss to her lips and she almost admitted her deepest emotions for him. How could she not with the kind of intimacy they were sharing? His attentiveness as a lover was outstandingly caring in comparison to his stoic nature and she flicked the pad of her thumb gently over the tip of his member, eliciting a groan from him within their kiss. Otherwise, she might've spilled the beans on the true contents in her heart.

"Do you like it? Or am I terrifying you with this?" she asked with a little smirk since men were very protective about that general area and looked to him for input. This was her first and only time to try out anything her little heart desired but she wasn't about to make him think the future was full of sexual deviants. She might already be mystifying him since women were brought up to believe sex was not to be enjoyable until the middle of the 20th century.

He kissed her lips before nipping the side of her neck as he answered honestly, "If I didn't, I would've told you so. You," he bit her earlobe gently before finishing, "are a marvelous little woman I adore."

She smiled to the affectionate compliment and murmured that passion was sweetening his charms. Altaïr wasn't going to let her evade his sentiments with her rationality and met her gaze directly to state evenly, "I mean _every_ word, Vivian. I wouldn't be here unless I didn't."

"Neither would I" she admitted tentatively with a passionate kiss since she wouldn't jump into bed with just anyone. There were a myriad of emotions she held for him after collecting each with glee as they bonded over the months. Unfortunately, affection had fallen into that bundle and she'd given herself wholeheartedly to him.

Breaking away from him, she took her hands away from his face to trail them over his chest and explained, "I would do more but this is only for one night, I'll be reserving that for . . . well, who knows."

He was tempted to declare that he wanted her from that night onwards for the rest of his life but he couldn't make that mistake. His isolated mission to Cyprus was spent alongside Maria, who was more lethal than Vivian, and he'd developed affection for her that ended with a child produced. It had been his first experience with affection and he'd fallen quite easily to its warm clutches. He couldn't allow the same to happen with Vivian and develop affection for the next woman who replaced her! It was wrong to compare them and although both women were similar in independence, one hadn't left his side. Vivian could've taken her knowledge gathered at Egypt, chartered a crew of scholars, and found the temples of the first civilization for answers herself but stuck by him. Her ways were still strange to him but she managed to ensnare him with subtle actions and kind words.

One of the most important reasons, for his heart anyway, was that Maria had clearly stated their relationship was physical and refused to plunge into having heartfelt emotions. Vivian, on the other hand, denied wanting a relationship due to his path but she never stated that she felt nothing for him . . . not once. The way her face shifted whenever he sought her for a kiss was sorrowful, which told him there were feelings hidden behind those green eyes. There was true heartfelt sentiment that matched his and he wanted nothing more than to pry it from her lips to know that he wasn't alone this time in his feelings. He wanted the reciprocation he longed for and if there was an opening in that doorway to Vivian's heart, he would seize it to pry it ajar.

He pulled her back into their warm bed to resume their lovemaking because resenting whatever force that would take her away didn't help them. She noticed the sudden stiffness in his muscles as her hands roamed over his triceps and whispered, "Are you all right, Altaïr?"

"Yes" he answered simply as he nipped at her throat but paused for a second, peering into her eyes to admit, "You're beautiful. Don't let anyone say otherwise."

A playful bite to his shoulder and a ruffle to his hair brought him a soft laugh when she chided, "You're eating your own words because I remember numerous jabs from you."

Nonetheless, her lips met his to deliver a sweet kiss of appreciation and he chuckled fondly, "I am going to explore all of you, my tantalizing badger. That will be my apology for every asinine word I've uttered towards you in the past."

"I look forward to it and I'll be responding in kind" she teased amorously as anticipation flooded her once more and traced her thumbs over his cheeks with a smile. He made her feel beautiful with his words because the archaic times had broken down most of her confidence in being female. His compliments strengthened her resolve to chisel a courageous spirit out of the frightened one that had entered his world.

She guided his fingers to the erogenous points known to a woman or in her case, whatever ached to be touched, and relished the calloused friction of his skin. Did climbing buildings have any cons for an assassin? He'd certainly made her dig her head into the pillow more than once as her back arched more than what should've been normal, breathing his name with each electrifying caress. Altaïr was quite stunned on cloud nine to his new discoveries, watching as Vivian had guided his fingers to press against the most sensitive spots on a woman's body and stimulate her growing arousal. She'd bit back chuckles more than once to his alarmed questions about possibly harming her as they shared the same curiosity and he'd slowly warmed up to the action. It was a sensual exploration that held no time limit during the dead of night and they were taking advantage of it to pent out each bottled frustration over the weeks.

His name hadn't stopped leaving her lips throughout it all as he'd kissed, caressed, grazed, and fondled every area possible. It had left quite an impression on him, one that he wouldn't forget- especially when she returned the same care to his body. After spending more than a year with her at all hours in a day, this moment was a staggering accomplishment in contrast to their first meeting. His husky voice sent shivers down her spine when he breathed against her neck, "You're more than ready, Vivian."

"Do you find it surprising, Mr. Assassin?" she teased softly and bit her bottom lip when he nudged her legs apart with one hand, using the other to intertwine their fingers. Part of her was ready to initiate that intimate union that would leave her breathless while the other half wanted to linger in the tantalizing foreplay. Her fingers squeezed his in agreement, smiling to his trusting gesture because natural anxiousness was laced into the desire coursing through her blood. It was an intimate act that she found comforting and it heightened when he kissed her forehead, assuring he'd promised to take care of her. She chuckled nervously underneath him as she felt dwarfed under his frame and pointed out, "This is an entirely different variation of the word."

Her legs locked around his waist in instinctive reflex when the tip of his member entered and the pressure began to build with each inch added until she froze. Altaïr expected to be kicked in the head for unexpectedly hurting her but she reached down to caress both the small nub of pleasure and his own manhood with her fingertips. If that wasn't alluring to witness, he didn't know what was. He withdrew for a moment to dissipate any pain before thrusting inside slowly again to allow her to adjust to the new intrusion. Vivian cursed whatever biological gene created that virgin barrier because womankind would be happier times a million without it standing in the way. All it did was cause pain and purity issues that made no sense whatsoever in the long run. She wanted to be on cloud nine in euphoria and her green eyes met his as she stated, "I appreciate your kindness in this but I'd rather have this part over with fast. Prolonging pain shouldn't be associated with you."

A small kiss to her lips was his agreement as his hand cupped her buttocks before plunging inside quickly to tear through her maidenhood, gritting his teeth with regret when she stiffened underneath him. He could hear small hisses with muffled whimpers of pain from behind her clenched teeth and he stilled immediately, squeezing her hand as he used the other to keep her from moving. Lovemaking for the first time wasn't an act that carried no pain but Vivian was tempted to call it a night with its piercing sharpness, groaning against his neck with closed eyes as she uttered a few curses that helped. Okay, if this was what people talked about, she could see why they screamed in romance movies and saw no allure there. A few kisses to the side of her neck and one against the lips dissipated some of the pain as he murmured gently, "I apologize, Vivian. There isn't an easy way around that."

"Tell me about it, now I know how stuffed those poor Thanksgiving turkeys feel" she groaned to the sharp pain emanating from her lower body and watched him blink in confusion. It was enough to divert her attention somewhat. She was glad to have him as her first intimate contact because there was no haste or judgment from him, simply compassion. He was everything she sought in a partner as he understood her without needing to ask questions. Her fingertips cupped his face with a loving smile to his puzzled expression and she joked with a soft tone, "Even your 'this crazy woman' face is handsome."

He didn't want to appear rude by laughing in the middle of lovemaking but her utterings only brought him amusement. How could he not love every minute with her?

Her lips met his as she embraced him with one arm and he returned the ardent kiss, resisting the instinctive urge to thrust against her body. Her fingers roamed over his back, outlining the movement by his shoulder blades as they settled at the nape of his neck, drawing him close for a slow kiss to take away the pain. Endorphins were a wonderful creation for a moment like that. She allowed for the pain to subside, adjusting to his girth as her mind ran amok with disbelief but it disappeared when his thumb slowly rubbed her clit to increase her arousal. Her cheeks flushed to the sensation, their gazes locking as he continued the gentle ministrations on her lively flesh and the lingering stare doubled her peaking arousal. How could it not as the candle's glow illuminated his honey eyes into piercing golden pools? He almost sighed in relief when her hips rose to meet his as she leaned back into the pillow, silently telling him to continue and he obeyed with slow thrusts into his lover.

Her breathy sighs against his neck increased with each movement of his hips, turning into soft moans of his name when he added hungry nips and kisses to decorate her body. She didn't expect him to be so wonderfully skillful as a lover, bashful to the fact that her own experience was heavily lacking but he reassured that thought, "Guide me with what you like. You need to be comfortable in this moment while I am happy just being alongside you."

"Your rhythm is perfect" she whispered softly, a pleased mew leaving her lips when he angled his hips lower and her fingers caressed his muscled torso to bring pleasure to his skin. Her teeth gently nibbled on his ear before traveling lower to his neck, adding a mouthful of appreciative kisses to his throat. The sharp pain had slowly dulled to mix into the pleasure coursing through her body, her hips meeting his with the same fervor as he whispered her name.

The heat from his body and that building within hers was scorching as he enveloped her frame underneath his, his arms resting against the sides of her head as he showered her neck and chest with kisses. Her knees drew closer to her chest, her body demanding to submit to the man above her that offered such pleasure and she beckoned him with a groan of his name as she grit her teeth to wash away the lingering pain from the intrusion. He angled his hips lower to sheathe himself fully into the mewling historian, a smile hitching at his lips to the success of the night as his gaze lingered on their union. Her legs were parted wide enough to allow his entire length inside and to be the first . . . he felt honored. His regards towards Vivian increased because he could see himself living out a life of adventure with her until they were nothing but an old bickering couple with a few clucking chickens for company and had visiting grandchildren. Unfortunately, she was fated to return to her home where her loved ones were- where _he_ couldn't reach her.

She felt a wonderful heat building deep in her lower belly with each thrust and tightened her legs around his waist in the hope to increase that fantastic sensation. Her trust for him brought that question to light and he assured that was entirely normal as her body reached its peak and she buried her head into the pillow with a smile as she realized it was an oncoming climax. He reminded her to tell him if anything turned painful as they neared the end but she shook her head, cutting off his words with a kiss. No way, she wanted to enjoy this part after their rocky start. Within the minute, she exclaimed with mixed surprise and pleasure etched on her face as her entire body trembled to the explosive release that spread throughout her body for the first time. Her cheeks darkened to the smile that crossed his lips as he watched her the entire time, trusting him enough to see her in such a vulnerable position.

Her legs quaked as her bones suddenly felt like jello and she pressed her lips to the side of his neck when his breathing quickened, his hips meeting hers quickly in short thrusts. Despite her legs felt like lead, her blood was on fire to match her beating heart rate and the joining of their bodies lengthened that wonderful euphoria. Altaïr wasn't long behind her climax and captured her lips to groan his finish to cover the sound from leaving the room. He didn't need Malik overhearing or for anyone in the inn to pin his companion with a bad slur for being unmarried and bedding him. They belonged to each other for one night and that was all that mattered, embracing her body to his.

Vivian moaned softly when a warm sensation flooded her in response to his finish and pressed her cheek against his neck. A second later, realization hit to what had just occurred and the sappy afterglow smile on her face was wiped off. Her hands left his shoulders and she proceeded to push him away by the chest as she tried to disjoin their bodies with the utmost haste. Altaïr began to feel rejected for the first time in his life as she sat up with quick pants to the one thing she feared most and stated shakily, "I'm sorry but finishing like that was very dangerous for both of us."

He returned a confused look to what she was implying and she questioned worriedly, "Do you not know where babies come from?"

A scoff left his lips to hide the fact that he absolutely didn't (he wasn't a doctor!) and he assured quickly, "I highly doubt one night-"

"Altaïr, you could be getting me pregnant at this very second!" she hissed defiantly to his claim because knowing the man, he probably had formidable sperm to contend with. Hell, he had genetics from a dead race and they didn't know if that played into fertility factors. Vivian ran her fingers through her damp hair as she felt completely stupid for agreeing with him spending the night and sighed morosely, "And that comment dropped your wonderful IQ by twenty points. Did you learn nothing about how your son came to be? Do you think he spontaneously sprouted in Maria's belly?"

He pulled her back into the warm bed, soothing her to lie down on her back despite she wanted to remain sitting to help gravity fight against his little army. Being stuck in a past alternate reality didn't give her options for contraceptives and it was enough to send her mind tumbling with worry. The best defense against a pregnancy was repelling the very man from her heart and more specifically, her bed. Altaïr tried his best to set aside her worries as he drew her close and offered a suggestion used in his time by married women, "I will leave you tea by the nightstand in the morning. Drink it."

She nodded sullenly as the wonderful afterglow of lovemaking left her and regret threatened to flood everything she'd been hiding since leaving Lake Victoria. Altaïr saw the previous content expression replaced by shame as he held her close and didn't want their night tarnished by his actions. Damaging their friendship was something he couldn't allow, not even for their recent lovemaking, and he cradled her head against his neck to reassure, "Calm yourself, Vivian, nothing has happened and everything will be fine. I will stay here until the wind dies down."

She nodded quietly with the hope that this tea would ensure nothing blossomed from that night and clutched him tightly. All she could do was reassure herself with his words as she curled up against him and sighed, "Malik will kill you if he finds you here, especially if he realizes we-"

"It's worth it" he replied smugly with a small chuckle, his fingers running through her damp hair with care. He couldn't help but add in one last kiss to her lips and she returned it, cupping the nape of his neck. It wasn't his intention to frighten her and all he could do was keep his partner comfortable by reassuring her they made a mistake that could be fixed. Everything didn't have to be on her shoulders when it concerned their secret affection and he whispered fondly as he gazed at her, "I will remember this night with no regrets and you shouldn't either."

"Please don't put it into your memories for Desmond, it will horribly embarrass all three of us" she murmured sheepishly and he resisted from laughing, kissing her shoulder instead to trail back to her lower jaw. Mmm, he was good at that. Her forehead pressed against his to stop his light path of kisses and she stated quietly, "This must remain a secret, what we've done. . ."

He shushed her worried rambles because he was going to make a future for himself rather than follow a predestined path and promised, "It will."

. . ."_Please_ tell me you know where babies come from."

A gentle pinch to her side brought a squeak from her lips and she slapped his butt in retaliation. Vivian managed a halfhearted smile for the first time at witnessing his baffled face to her bold action and admitted openly, "I've wanted to do that every time I see those iconic robes flutter."

He chuckled softly and smiled when she leaned in to kiss him gently, her lips brushing against his to seek permission. His parted instantly to deepen it and cradled her close, remembering the last minutes of their lovemaking and the freedom he'd felt. This is what he'd sought after months of running around like a drunken honey bee and wished he could keep that moment lasting longer. Why couldn't nighttime last a few more hours? Maybe the storm would maintain heavy cloud cover to cast that illusion for them? His thumb traced light circles over her right cheekbone and he insinuated subtly with a whisper, "I'd be more than happy to remedy my previous mistake if you are willing."

She moved to deliver a kiss to his lips in agreement but her mind quickly snapped at attention through the amorous fog to remind her what he'd uttered the moment they began. This was just a form of stress relief and she'd better return to her role as his friend lest she jumble her emotions further. It was easier to be detached after everything or she'd really be stuck in a messy situation. Pressing a finger to his lips, Altaïr looked to the troublesome digits that seemed to be destined to be pressed against his lips by all women. Vivian caught the quick furrow of his brow and sighed mentally as to why she resorted to that move of all things. Clearing her throat, she ignored that little snafu and declined his proposition for another twirl in the sheets, "I'm quite satisfied and you should sleep if you want to wake early."

"Did I disappoint you, Vivian?" he asked uncertainly, still new to that arena of human experience and her previous reaction wasn't something he wanted to repeat. He wanted to be accepted and have his affection reciprocated fully by his partner like any other man. He hadn't meant to upset her in that manner and in his haste to finish their lovemaking, had made a brief error. It wasn't intentional, just accidental because he honestly didn't know any better. There weren't books or classes he could use to learn about lovemaking so he made due with the knowledge he had from firsthand experience.

She smiled warmly because he hadn't known and grazed the apple of his cheek with her palm to reply, "Not in the slightest. There's a reason you're the great Altaïr. . .and it's good to debunk your single hip thrust as your only move."

He chuckled softly to that old joke, managing a warm smile that rarely grazed his lips after the dangers and grim situations he faced every day. That single expression softened his brow from its usual stern look and crinkled the skin of his outer eyes rather than its taut cautious position. She made him feel safe, her easygoing and trusting nature allowing him to push through his defensive fortress to meet her outside the gates. Even while naked, he didn't feel the need to cover up or run off with ruffled clothes to bring an end to the romp as the emotional entanglement spelled danger to either himself or the other person. Nobody knew where he was, who he was, and Vivian was the safest she'd ever been since meeting him. It was as if whatever force existed in the universe handed him a perfect day for all of his hard work and he'd seized it completely.

"And you were more innocent than you claimed to be" he quipped back to her old sassy remarks and squeezed her close to keep her warm, along with adding his private appreciation of what she'd done. In order to draw such an agreement on her part, he knew that something deep delved in her heart regarding her true feelings about him. All he could do was give her time, even if he didn't know how long or short it would be with her circumstances. The heat from her scalp and the scent of her hair drew his nose to the nape of her neck, sending tingles down her spine when he kissed the sensitive spot he'd found earlier in the night. His light breaths tickled her skin as he withdrew and spoke with amusement, "As the kind gentleman that I am for being handed such an honorable gift, I request permission to kiss the fair lady-"

"I'll kiss you if you stop talking like that" she chuckled softly to keep their noise down because an overtly polite assassin was not the man she'd come to adore. He was one of a few meaningful words and actions spoke louder for him than anything else. She'd never had imagined that his lovemaking afterglow was playful sarcasm since they sparred verbally until she reached that point. Her hands roamed over his sculpted chest as they settled on his broad shoulders, parting her lips for an open mouth kiss that carried none of the gentle innocence his words asked for.

She'd forgotten how easily her body molded under his and he'd enveloped her with his taller (not to mention broader) build in under a minute. Damn catlike graces of his. He smiled smugly as he gained the upper hand rather quickly, enjoying the faint rosy tint of her cheeks at the end of their kiss and teased, "Well, if I'd known my horrible courting etiquette would've drawn such a reaction, I would've used it far earlier."

"What can I say? There's just something about exaggerated lines from an honorable man that needs none" she remarked wittily but the tone softened by the end as it shifted into the truth, smiling modestly as she pressed her left cheek to his forearm draping over her pillow. He said nothing as he gazed at her from above, the pools of gold carrying a caring softness that kept sleep at bay and warmth that warded away any cold from seeping in. Her appearance was everything he'd sought within a woman- a doe-eyed gaze that carried sentimental love, attraction, and a profound understanding for him. She caught a hint of something else glinting from within, leading her to gaze at the lantern beside them to check the remaining wax of the candle and pointed out, "We're going to run out of light if we head into another round."

"It will test your senses . . . and the sensations will increase double-fold" he justified with that knowing smirk of his but despite his own desires, he wanted her input on the decision as well. She'd just experienced everything for the first time and he couldn't perceive what her mind or body was telling her. One thing he loved instantly about Vivian was her ability to maintain eye contact with him whenever he gazed at her and even if his movements caused her to close her eyes in euphoria, they would open within a few seconds to return to his. He smiled with amusement when she replied that her understanding was that their deal was for one night only, meaning no second session. His lips met hers to deliver another passionate kiss that curled her toes and she didn't hesitate to dance the tango with his tongue.

When she remembered to breathe from their kiss, she lowered her head against the pillow to whisper, "I'm going to be sore tomorrow if you're going to loophole your way into my pants again."

"I haven't even begun to show you what I can do" he purred against her ear and she fought the thought of whimpering with amorous glee. Being naked alongside him for the first time should've filled her with nervousness but he put her at ease with simple conversation. She knew the kind of man that he was and her trust for him cast aside any reservations.

"Don't be so deliciously amorous" she sighed softly and cupped his face to kiss him for the words. Altaïr smiled in victory as he took notice that she was the one pulling him into kisses now rather than the other way around. Was this the true affectionate side of her when she allowed herself that liberty?

"To be quite honest, I've never felt freer than I do now" he admitted with a low chuckle as he brushed back her hair and watched her lips curl into a smile. He wanted no more than to wake up next to her the following morning and experience a heartfelt conversation in bed. Their travels prohibited any kind of privacy and Quelimane had been the first place that allowed them freedom to express their affection. He knew things would change once the sun rose and he kissed her forehead to smile faintly, "I've wanted you for quite some time."

"Only tonight, remember?" she pointed out to prevent delving deeper into what already existed between them. It wasn't to drive an immediate wedge between them but to remind him that things couldn't change. He had to walk that same path without her intervening or him luring her to.

"The night has quite a few hours left, my crafty badger didn't stop to think that her allure might warrant further exploration by her interested partner?" he whispered silkily with a fond kiss to her temple as the heat from his body warmed her from head to toe. In her mind, the allure was completely on his side as she resisted from partaking further because she was ready to pin him down however she could. How could she not be attracted to a man that defied death at least once a week? She leaned into his body when he exhaled a small sigh of air against the crook of her neck, her head instinctively reacting by leaning towards his. The law of time could kick her in its realm later but for now, she agreed to make love to the man who'd turned her world upside down.

Twenty minutes later and an extinguished lantern later, Vivian called it a night after her stamina plummeted into the negative zone but her partner had barely begun yawning. Although the butterfly kisses trailing down her neck were wonderful, she was done for the night and brushed her nose against his to end their midnight affair. If she had the same stamina, she would've bedded him with the eagerness of the Energizer bunny but no. Settling onto her side, she yawned as her exhausted body demanded sleep and murmured drowsily, "Good night, Altaïr, I mean it this time- you're not turning an innocent hug into more."

"Sleep well, Vivian" he chuckled gently since his heart had been sated for the night, wrapping an arm around her as he leaned over to kiss her cheek affectionately. Well, that was something different. She smiled to the action since she'd expected him to fall asleep instantly in his own corner and he confessed quietly, "My lifestyle has never granted me a peaceful moment like this so I am taking advantage of it. I will be gone by dawn but I will stay by your side for a few hours at the least."

"That . . . is incredibly sweet" she whispered bashfully since she'd expected him to fly out of her room like Superman and brushed a hand over his cheek. This was a new side she never imagined seeing and didn't know whether to feel lucky for drawing him in such a way or guilty for achieving it when his path lay elsewhere. It was a nagging thought that chiseled horribly at her character. He had advised her to shelve those worries and locked it away, replying softly with sincerity, "I didn't think you would stay, not that I would argue that. I've seen that you're the dashing type and that's understandable, given your life."

"You deserve a man who will cherish you as a woman and I can only offer that for a few hours" he stated with regret as his breath tickled her ear and she felt the need to embrace him tightly. Altaïr would've given her anything she asked of him but he cherished the fact that she didn't, even if it was just to protect him. There wasn't anything of value that he could offer her as a gift but she had his loyalty and he devoted himself to her, "I would never leave your side willingly, Vivian. Whatever you saw in your time was physical only but this . . . is past anything I've ever felt for a woman. Time will only serve to strengthen it as I learn to acknowledge it all fully and I hope you are there to see that day because you will not escape me then."

She felt the size of a little bug with a big heart at hearing those meaningful words but unfortunately, could not explore past that. It was a tug-of-war that she had to win for his benefit and she mumbled weakly, "O-Oh."

She snuggled into her pillow since the assassin was now off-limits to her after their horizontal tango but her eyes widened a second later.

The famous assassin was a cuddler.

She should've shoved him away since their romp was a one-time deal but she couldn't do it. If it allowed him to sleep with a peace of mind, she would grant him that rare gift. He deserved it after tirelessly chasing the pieces across the continent and making the world a tolerable place to live in. After all, she was there to help him and make sure he stayed on his path . . . away from her and in somebody else's arms. She shouldn't have cared but her heart had already become deeply involved since leaving Uganda.

There were a lot of things she should've done but didn't for his benefit. Her fingers curled around the hand leaning over her pillow and she buried her face into the pillow to sigh mentally, _I know you'll be happy in your future but you keep hitting me over the head with a hammer. Still, I wouldn't trade this night for anything- not even an earlier date back home._

"Did anyone tell you you're better than a blanket when it comes to heat?" she murmured softly with a small smile as his body provided more warmth than possible. If this is what it felt when one was in a solid relationship or married, she could see the comfort perk. There would be no shivering for her during the night as the roaring storm was a distant thought in her mind and treasured his company.

He enveloped her close until her back touched his chest and she could feel the faint beating of his heart as he held her there. Their close proximity further drove that point of intimacy back into Vivian's mind since they'd never slept in the same space in such a manner. A fond smile hitched at her lips when she heard him muse softly, "Hmm, I can feel your heartbeat. I am one with you."

"Don't try to copy the master" she snickered after uttering those same words in Lake Victoria after cuddling against him for refuge. He had been so grouchy that morning after their accidental close encounter but presently, he'd been delighted just to be touched on the shoulder. She could safely say she knew what delved under those iconic robes now and would keep all of that to herself.

The last hour had been the most peaceful time in her life and she had to admit she'd never felt more complete by his side. She was stirring time with an ominous spoon but why did it feel so right? Her hand squeezed his one last time before she succumbed to sleep and whispered, "Good night, watchful eagle."

* * *

_And with that little midnight rendezvous ended (which did indeed leave me blushing for writing it), you guys can head on to the next chapter of the main storyline since both were posted online together._


End file.
